Last Drop Falls
by Morpheus Dreamshaper
Summary: Falling off the wagon again, Bree gets more than she ever bargained for on a nice Sunday morning. Femslash, Bree x original character. Rating may change with further chapters.
1. A Shriek In The Morning

Disclaimer: Desperate Housewives characters and locations belong to Marc Cherry. Any original characters are mine.

Last Drop Falls

Letting out a slight groan, Bree slowly opened her eyes, squeezing them shut again moments later when the bright sunlight shone into her face. She cursed herself for fancying the wine bottle a bit too much again before she slowly dared to open her eyes once more, now prepared for the flash of light that greeted her. Carefully, she let her gaze wander; relief filled her when she realized that this time, she at least had ended up in her bedroom and not outside on the lawn or in the dressing booth of a closed shopping mall. Her relief faded though when she realized that she was stark naked beneath the warm blanket covering her; it vanished completely when she noticed that the blanket actually was too warm, and that the body heat of someone else warmed her as well. _Oh dear, please tell me I didn't take some guy home with me. _She frowned and slowly dared to turn her head, the first thing she saw being messy, short brown hair. _At least the hair's not greasy. _Her gaze trailed further down, and one second later, her breath got stuck in her throat, her eyes widening until it seemed as if they would fall out of their sockets any moment. The face beneath the mass of hair wasn't manly, like she had expected; it was slightly masculine, but nonetheless a female face. Her breath returned to her, and Bree used it to let out an ear-shattering squeak that echoed through the silent house. A surprised "Whoa!" came from the stranger next to her, her eyes flying open.

"Whasswrong? Whassamatter?" the brunette babbled out dazedly, blinking sleepily. "Who are you!" Bree shrieked, moving back as far as she could without falling out of the bed.

"What are you..." She fell silent when the door flew open and Danielle stormed into the room, her eyes just as wide as those of her mother.

"Mom? Are you-"

"Get out!" Bree yelped, quickly throwing the blanket over the stunned woman next to her before her daughter could see. "Go and walk the dog!"

"We don't have a dog", Danielle brought out, just as stunned as the strange moving lump beneath the blanket.

"Then do something else! Just get out!" Bree ordered, waving her hands at her daughter in a shooing gesture. Shaking her head, Danielle shrugged and turned, leaving the room and closing the bedroom door behind herself. Bree let out a slow breath to calm herself down, with not much avail though, before she grabbed the blanket and pulled it away again, revealing the puzzled face of the woman next to her. "You raped me!" she accused, making the stranger sit up straight.

"What?? What the fuck's wrong with you?" the brunette gave back, obviously not understanding the world anymore.

"You raped me!!" Bree repeated. "Get out, before I call the police!" Shaking her head, the woman looked at her, raising a sceptical eyebrow.

"If it was rape, why did you come twice?"

"I did not come twice!" Bree shrieked, then clasped her hand over her mouth, hoping her daughter hadn't heard. Both listened closely for a moment, then looked at each other again when the house remained silent.

"Yeah, maybe it also was thrice", the woman gave back dryly. "And you sounded pretty happy about it."

"Shut up, shut up!" Bree cried out. "Get dressed – oh God, you're naked as well! – and get out!" Sighing, the brunette shrugged, then reached beside the bed and collected her clothes.

"If you want it that way", she spoke while she put them on, "but you know where to find me if you change your mind..."

Bree just let out another "Go, go!" at her words, and after another sigh, the brunette finally left the bedroom. Bree listened closely until she heard the front door open and close; once she could be sure that this woman was gone, she let out a sigh and fell back on the bed, covering her eyes with her forearm. _GOD! What did I DO? _She cursed herself for drinking so much, even though the memories now slowly came back. She remembered how she had emptied a bottle of wine and hadn't found a new one afterwards; how she had left her house, staggering a bit already, and had entered the first bar she had crossed, taking a seat at a corner table where she could watch the other guests to make sure no one who knew her would see her in her slightly tipsy state. More wine had made its way down her throat, and after four or five glasses, the waiter had brought her one she hadn't ordered, telling her it was from the woman at the bar – the one she had found next to herself in bed this morning. She had accepted the glass, raising it to the woman who smiled heartily at her; she had wondered in the back of her head why a woman would buy her a drink, then had shrugged it off and decided to enjoy it. She dully remembered how the brunette had came over to her table and had asked if she could take a seat before introducing herself – _Oh yeah, Shane, her name was Shane, at least I remember that – _and starting some light-hearted talk. And another two hours later... Bree turned over and pulled the pillow over her head, groaning when she remembered how she had ended up French kissing with the brunette, and how she had asked if she wanted to come home with her. _God. GOD. G-O-D. I'll never drink again. Not a single drop! _She threw the pillow on the ground in frustration and sat up, running both hands through her tousled her. Now, unwanted memories came up; deep kisses which had been exchanged, tender fingers moving over her skin... _No no no. Don't go there. _Quickly, Bree got out of the bed, so fast that she almost jumped out; she put on the first set of clothes she found, for the first time in years not caring if it matched or not, before she rushed downstairs and started to prepare a voluminous breakfast furiously, eager to take her mind off the last night. Just when she broke an egg at the edge of the pan, with so much force that the white of egg flew everywhere, the front door opened and Danielles voice came.

"Can I come back in Mom?"

"Yes, sure..." Bree gave back, hoping and praying that her daughter hadn't seen too much. She forced a calm composure on herself while Danielles footsteps came down the hallway, the young girl appearing in the kitchen door moments later.

"Want breakfast?" Bree beamed at her, smiling a toothy smile.

"Sure..." Danielle gave back carefully, then took a step closer as if she expected her mother to throw the eggs at her any moment.

"You know Mom, you don't need to hide it if you take a guy home with you..." _Oh Thank God, she didn't notice! _Cheering inwardly, Bree smiled again at her daughter, then turned back to her eggs, holding back a curse when she saw the egg white drip down the kitchen counter.

"That's good to know", she spoke, choosing her words wisely while stirring the eggs. "I wasn't sure how you would react." Danielle smiled at her mothers back and told her once more that she didn't need to worry before she left again, getting the dining table ready for breakfast; while her daughter rummaged around with the plates, forks and cups, Bree tried hard to not think about the last night – and about how much she actually had enjoyed it.


	2. Not Quite Convinced

A few days passed, and Bree caught herself thinking about Shane constantly. She kept herself busy to keep those thoughts at distance, and succeeded mostly during the day; when she laid in her bed at night though, alone, there was nothing which could take her mind off the memories. Still, she let the days pass, hoping that the memories would stop sooner or later; when they didn't, she decided that the only way out of this was confronting her one-night-stand and get things clear. She forced herself to stay away from the wine bottle at Friday night, eager to be sober when she'd go to the bar; when it finally was time, she told her daughter that she was going out and would be back soon before she left the house, hoping she'd be able to find the bar again. Luckily, she did; she took in a deep breath before she entered, letting her gaze wander until she spotted the woman she had spent the night with. Shane was sitting with her back to her, at the bar again; after another deep, calming breath, Bree collected her courage and walked over to her, clearing her throat once she stood behind her. This didn't have the desired effect, namely make Shane look at her, and Bree cleared her throat again, a bit louder this time. It didn't work once more, and after a small sigh, the redhead finally reached out and tapped the shoulder of the woman in front of her. This did work at last; the brunette turned on her barstool and rose an eyebrow when she saw who stood in front of her. Clearing her throat, Bree gave her a diplomatic smile.

"Hello", she then started, "I guess you know why I am here?"

"You want to repeat Saturday night?" Shane gave back, making Brees eyes widen momentarily before she shook her head energetically.

"No, no." she then gave back, the smile returning to her face. "You see, this was a terrible misunderstanding. I'm not... homosexual." A blush coloured her cheeks at the last word, making the brunette smirk.

"Fine with me", she then replied, "so you're bisexual..."

"I'm not!" Bree burst out, then took in a third deep breath before she spoke on in a softer voice. "Look, I was drunk. I normally don't drink, and I'm not used to it." _Oh, you dirty little liar! _"This is why it happened", she went on, unimpressed by her own consciousness. "It was a one-time-thing, it won't happen again, and I'd be pleased if you could just forget this episode and forget me as well."

"Why did you get drunk?" Shane asked instead of granting her wish, and for a moment, she was speechless.

"Private... things", she finally managed reply, and the brunette rose an eyebrow.

"Trouble?" she asked, causing Bree to look at her indignantly.

"I doubt that this is much of your business..." she replied, causing Shane to give her another sly smile.

"Well, since I made you come two, or maybe even three times, I thought it might be..."

"Shht! Don't mention that!" Bree snapped, closing her eyes for a moment afterwards. "Look", she then started again, "just forget that this happened, okay? Do me that favour..."

"Aw, it'd be a pity", the brunette replied. "'Cause I like you, you know..."

"How can you like me? You don't even know me", Bree muttered, trying to hide her surprise at the woman's words.

"Well, I like what I do know", Shane smirked in reply. "And I think you liked it too", she then added, making Brees eyes go wide again.

"I did not!" she then protested, yet another lie leaving her mouth.

"You sure?" the brunette smiled, her right hand moving away from the barstool and over Brees upper leg moments later. She flinched back at the touch, trying hard to fight down the hot wave of lust that flooded up inside her at it, ignoring that it felt just the way it had when Rex had touched her. "Not quite convinced, I'd say..." Shane now went on, not letting the flinch impress her. Before Bree had a chance to reply, the brunette had closed the distance between them, her lips meeting those of the other woman just a second later. The kiss surprised the redhead; what surprised her even more was she herself, when she responded to it without thinking twice. It deepened, and Bree caught herself letting out a small sigh, memories of the wonderful night coming up in front of her inner eye again. Then, her senses came back to her, her worries about her reputation, and she jerked back, panting for air.

"Never do that again!" she snapped, making Shane – to her big dismay – chuckle.

"Why? Afraid you could end up enjoying it? Admit it, you did..."

"I did not." Bree repeated, asking herself why this woman just wouldn't stop bugging her with that.

"Oh, do you always kiss back people even though you don't like it?"

"Shut up!" Bree sighed out, at a loss for things she could say. The brunette sighed as well, then looked at her impatiently.

"Why can't you just admit you liked it? It's not like the world will end if you do so." Again, Bree was speechless; she could only stare at the woman in front of her, giving her to chance to speak on. "It's okay to enjoy it, you know. It's perfectly normal and fine. Stop worrying..." With those words, she leaned in again, kissing the stunned Bree once more; and again, she responded to the kiss, finally dropping her defence. Without her even fully noticing it, she moved closer to the other woman, her arms wrapping around her; the brunette returned the embrace as their kiss deepened, hugging her tightly. This time, Bree didn't jump back; their kiss ended normally, and she found herself smiling slightly afterwards, a real and warm smile, not her fake diplomatic one. "See? The world's still intact", Shane smirked, her arms still around the redhead.

"Indeed..." Bree gave back, not able to think of anything intelligent to say.

"Want something to drink?" the other woman now asked her, sensing that she was a bit lost at the moment.

"Yes... Some white wine would be fine."

"Alright", the brunette agreed, not making a comment about the fact Bree had told her she usually didn't drink just a few minutes ago. She turned back to the bar and ordered the wine, handing the nicely shaped glass to the redhead afterwards.

"Thank you", Bree smiled, taking a sip of the wine afterwards. Part of her yelled at her for not settling things like she had planned though; another, much bigger part though was more than glad about how things had developed, and it only grew when Shane gave her another sly smile, her heart performing a little jump in her chest.


	3. One More Night

Two hours later, both women sat in Brees car, discussing where they should go.

"We were at your place last time", Shane now pointed out, "it should be mine now..."

"But my daughter might worry if I don't come home", Bree replied, making the brunette chuckle again.

"Oh, you mean the daughter you threw out of the bedroom so she can walk the dog you don't have?"

"Yes, that daughter", Bree sighed out, embarrassment to be reminded of this situation.

"Call her then", Shane now suggested, holding her cell phone out to her. Bree looked from her face down on the phone, then back up at her, and shook her head.

"No, she's probably sleeping already... I don't want to wake her up. Let's just go."

"Alright", Shane shrugged, telling her the directions to her home afterwards. Once she had gotten done with that, Bree started up the engine and drove away from the bar; her heart hammered against her ribs almost painfully, she couldn't believe she would do that again – and she couldn't believe how much she looked forward to it.

In the next morning, Bree woke up to the sun shining into her face once more, this time without a hangover though – and without temporary memory loss. She yawned and sat up in the comfortable bed, surprised to find the sheets beside her empty. For a moment, she thought that Shane just had left after she had woken up, and her heart sank; then, she remembered that they had gone to her place, and thus it wasn't very likely for her to just leave her alone. After stretching herself, Bree grabbed her blouse and put it on, not caring about her bra; after getting out of the bed, she stepped into her panties, then opened the bedroom door and peeked down the hallway, soon picking up some noise coming from down the hallway. Raising an eyebrow, she made her way down the hallway and followed the noises; soon, she found the room the noise came from, looking into a small kitchen once she had opened the door. With her back to the door, Shane stood, obviously preparing breakfast; she glanced over her should and smirked at the redhead when she saw her standing in the doorway.

"Good morning", she then spoke, making Bree smile back while she entered the room and walked over to her.

"Good morning to you too. Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You looked so cute asleep, I couldn't bring myself to it", Shane winked, then concentrated on the breakfast again. "I hope you like pancakes!"

"Perfectly fine, thanks", Bree replied, taking a seat at the table while the other woman finished her work on the pancakes and put them on two plates. They both ate heartily, drinking coffee as an addition; when they both had gotten done, Bree let out a satisfied sigh and leaned back into the chair, looking at the brunette who sat opposite of her.

"That was very yummy", she spoke, "thanks. But I'm afraid I have to leave now..."

"That's okay, if you promise we'll meet again", Shane replied, making her smile again.

"Sure... I'll give you my cell phone number..."

"Alright", the brunette agreed, getting up to get her own mobile. The two exchanged their numbers, then Bree returned to the bedroom and put the rest of her clothes on. Shane accompanied her to the door, kissing her goodbye there; after the short, but heated kiss, the redhead finally left the apartment house and got into her car, getting on her way home. During the drive, she couldn't believe how good she felt; even though part of her told her that what she had done was wrong, immoral and unnatural, she couldn't stop smiling. Her stomach felt all quivery and queasy, just like back then after her first dates with Rex; she let out a small happy sigh while her house appeared in the distance. The moment she parked her car in front of it and turned off the engine, the door flew open and Danielle came storming out, relief appearing on her face when she saw her mother get out of the car.

"Mom! Where have you been? You said you'd be back soon yesterday night! I was so worried!"

"I'm sorry", Bree apologized, letting the car door fall close. "I met... a friend, and stayed at her place because I didn't dare to drive anymore."

"Oh, okay... Do I know that friend?" Danielle demanded to know, and Bree gave her a stern look.

"Don't be so nosey, young lady", she then scolded, making her daughter giggle – to her big surprise. "What's so funny?"

"That friend doesn't happen to be the guy you spent Saturday night with, right?" her daughter asked back, making her raise an eyebrow.

"What did I just say about being nosey?" Danielle just shrugged and grinned, then turned and made her way back into the house, Bree close behind her, her thoughts still circling about the woman she had spent the night with.


	4. Girl Time

Later that day, Bree was at Susan's home, sitting in her living room along with Lynette and Gabrielle while Susan herself was in the kitchen, preparing some snacks and drinks. Bree was listening to the chit-chat of Lynette and Gabrielle with only half an ear, her thoughts away to a certain brown haired woman once more. She got so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Lynette talking to her, until the blonde poked her upper arm, accompanied with a slightly annoyed "Bree!" Jumping, she looked over at her friend, embarrassed for letting herself be caught in dreamworld.

"What's up with you?" Lynette asked, frowning. "You looked as if you fell asleep with your eyes opened."

"Well..." Bree started, looking for an excuse, only to have Gabrielle throw in her opinion.

"She had good sex last night." The redhead almost choked at that, then stared at her friend while Lynette started to giggle.

"Did you?" she demanded to know, making Bree shake her head.

"No, of course not. What makes you think that?" she gave back, shooting a glare at Gabrielle when she grinned.

"Oh please, that's obvious. You look just like you did after a nice night with Rex."

"Shut-up", Bree huffed, shaking her head. "That's so not true."

"What's not true?" Susan now entered the conversation too, as well as the room, carrying a tray with glasses with ice tea and a plate of sandwiches.

"Bree denies that she had sex last night", Lynette informed her helpfully, causing her to almost drop the tray.

"Did you have?" she asked once she had steadied herself, making Bree shake her head in annoyance.

"No! I don't know what makes Gabrielle think that."

"Well, you look just like you did after nice nights with Rex, so..."

"My words exactly!" Gabrielle triumphed, and Bree huffed once more.

"Can we please change the topic?" she then demanded, and right when Susan wanted to reply, her cell phone started to ring. Wondering to herself who would call her now, since all her close friends were with her, Bree dug it out of her handbag; when she saw the name flashing on the display, her heart performed a little leap in her chest.

"Excuse me for a moment", she then smiled at her friends, "I'll be right back." With those words, she headed out of the living room and over into the more private kitchen, taking the call as she went. "Hello?"

"Hey, Sweetie", Shane's voice drifted through the line, making her heartbeat speed up even more.

"Hi... What's up?" she asked, making the brunette chuckle. "Nothing. I just wanted to hear your voice..."

"Aww, you're so sweet", Bree sighed out, then quickly looked around to make sure the others weren't try to eavesdrop on her. "But look, it's not really a good moment", she went, the fear of her affair getting known suddenly heavy on her heart. "I'm with my friends..."

"Oh, I see", Shane gave back, "sorry, I didn't want to interrupt anything... Call me when you're back home?"

"Sure", Bree agreed, smiling again.

"Alright. Looking forward to it. Bye!"

"Me too. Bye!" With those words, she ended the call, then looked out of the window for a moment, her thoughts returning to what might happen if this... thing (_relationship?) _got public. She swallowed heavily, then glanced over at the door that led to the living room, asking herself how her friends would react, how her daughter would react... and especially how her son would react, since she had blown up on him a while ago for being gay. She held back a sigh and finally made her way back into the living room, glad to find out that the girls were discussing something else than her sex life now; she put her mobile back into the bag and took up the discussion, for now not worrying about her affair and what it might do to her image anymore.


	5. Romantic Dinner

She spent the rest of the afternoon at Susan's house, returning back home when it started to get dark outside. Danielle was up in her room, and thus, she now had the privacy she needed to make the call she had been looking forward to in the last hours. Smiling to herself, she dug out her cell phone again and pushed a few buttons, then held it to her ear. The call was taken only two rings later, and Brees smile widened slightly.

"Promised I'd call you", she said as a greeting, making Shane chuckle on her end of the line.

"Yup, I didn't forget. Back home again now?"

"Yes", the redhead replied, leaning back into the comfortable couch.

"Had a nice time?" Shane asked on, causing Bree to smile once more.

"Yes, thanks... You too?"

"More or less", the brunette chuckled, "I was at work..."

"Oh, what do you do?" Bree asked curiously.

"Work in a bookstore..." Shane informed her. "It's okay, I get to read all the new books for free and the customers are bearable."

"Now I know whom to ask if I need something to read", Bree smiled, earning yet another chuckle.

"Sure, just gimme a call", Shane then smirked, before she spoke on. "When will I get to see your beautiful face again?" To her own surprise, Bree felt her cheeks heat up at those words, a blush colouring them.

"Well..." she started slowly, "how about tomorrow?"

"Sure", the brunette immediately agreed. "When and where?" Bree considered this for a moment, also trying to find a place where meeting anyone she knew was very unlikely, and finally suggested a little restaurant in the southern part of the town.

"Fine with me", Shane gave back, "that's a nice place. See you there at seven?"

"Alright", Bree agreed, before they had a bit more small talk. After hanging on the phone for almost an hour, the redhead finally said her goodbye and ended the call; she went to bed with a constant smile on her face, falling asleep quickly and dreaming of last night.

She spent the next day with cleaning the house and brooding over her wardrobe until she had decided what she wanted to wear; by the time she had gotten ready, she still had half an hour left until she finally would have to leave. For a moment, Bree considered to have a glass of white wine to pass the time and to calm her nerves; then, she decided against it, remembering that she had told Shane she usually didn't drink. She gulped to herself at the memory, asking herself how long she would have to keep up with that lie – and how long she would be able to keep it up. Then, she pushed those thoughts aside and busied herself with dusting off the pictures on the wall until it finally was time to go.

When that time had come, she smiled to herself and put on her long coat before she told Danielle she'd go out and left the house, making her way to the car. Only a short while later, she was driving down the street and to the restaurant she had suggested; her heart leaped in her chest when she saw that Shane's car was already parked outside, this showing that she had arrived there already.

Quickly, Bree parked her car as well and turned off the engine before she got out of the car and entered the restaurant. She looked around lost for a moment, then spotted her date, sitting at one of the tables in the back part of the restaurant and studying the menu. Smiling, Bree walked over to the table and stopped in front of it, making Shane look up at her. A smile formed on her face as well, and she rose from her chair to greet the redhead.

"Hey. Great to see you..."

"Indeed", Bree replied, her smile widening when her date helped her out of the coat, then pulled back her chair so she could sit down. Thanking her, Bree did so, then watched how Shane took her seat again before the brunette handed her one of the menus. Again Bree felt tempted to order some wine, but didn't; instead, she asked for a glass of soda when the waiter came to get their drinks, Shane tagging along with the alcohol free stuff and ordering some ice tea. The waiter vanished again to give them time to order their food, but instead of opening the menu and look what she wanted to eat, Shane reached over the table and put her hand over Brees, making a shiver run through her.

"I'm very glad to be here with you", the brunette softly spoke, making Bree blush slightly while she smiled at her.

"So am I... You know, if someone would have told me a week ago I'd go to a romantic dinner with a woman, I would have called that person crazy." At this, Shane chuckled, then smirked her trademark smirk at the woman in front of her.

"I would have too, seeing how you freaked out at me after our first night." At this, Bree blushed again, then cleared her throat before she replied.

"Well... About this... I want to apologize for the way I behaved." The brunette just smirked again, shaking her head.

"No need to. I understand it freaked you out... I assume I'm the first woman you spent the night with?" Bree nodded, the next comment of Shane making her blush again.

"Wow. You're a natural then." Before she could reply to this, the waiter came back, asking what they wanted to eat; they both told him their orders, then engrossed in their talk again while the waiter left them alone, soon forgetting the other people and the time around them.


	6. First Doubt

Two hours, a nice meal and dessert later, the two women left the restaurant, stopping in front of the door to say their goodbyes.

"Thanks for the nice evening", Bree softly spoke, a non-stop smile on her face again. "I haven't had such a great time since my... since a long time." Shane did notice that she had wanted to say something else first, but didn't ask any questions; if there was one thing she had learned since she had met Bree, it was not to ask, but to wait until things would be told.

"It was my pleasure", she now smiled, stepping closer to the redhead and putting both arms around her. Gladly, Bree returned the embrace, exchanging a gentle, but deep kiss with the woman in front of her before they finally both said goodbye and left to their cars, after promising each other they would call. As soon as that was done, Bree was on her way home again; part of her was sad that she wouldn't get to spend the night with the brunette again, on the other hand though, this would spare her from Danielle's question. Letting out a sigh, she pulled up into the driveway of her house and got out of the car; for a moment, she remained next to it, remembering the nice evening once more before she finally entered the house, eager to get some sleep now.

The next evening was poker evening, and the girls met in Brees house this time. As always being the perfect host, she had prepared sandwiches and drinks, everything already done when her friends had come over. Now, they sat around the table, Gabrielle handing out the cards while she babbled about something she had read on the newspaper. "Isn't this awful?" she asked her three friends, showing the page she currently was reading to them, pointing to an article which stated that an actress who had divorced her husband now had found a girlfriend.

"Why?" Susan asked back, raising an eyebrow. "She's probably fed up with guys..." Bree swallowed heavily and concentrated on her glass of wine while Gabrielle replied, her words causing the redheads heart to clench up tightly with fear.

"That's just wrong. I mean, hello? Homosexuality? That's so ew. You agree with me, Bree, right?"

"Yes, sure..." Bree mumbled, not sounding too convinced; Lynette shot her a surprised glance, but Gabrielle didn't notice, since she just went on ranting.

"You want to buy a baby and complain about homosexuality?" Susan pointed out when Gabrielle stopped her rant to take in a deep breath, making her look at her so fast that her neck almost cracked.

"That's something different!"

"How?" Lynette asked. "It's an immoral thing to do. I don't think homosexuality is. Why is it your business with whom this woman sleeps?"

"It is mine because she let it be put in the freaking newspaper", Gabrielle pointed out, shaking her head. "That's just wrong." Lynette watched Bree closely as Gabrielle spoke on, seeing how the redhead gulped again before she took a quick sip of her wine, the glass shaking slightly as she led it up to her mouth, showing how much her hands shook.

"Just let her do what she wants", the blonde slowly spoke while Bree cleared her throat, obviously fighting to regain her calm composure. "And now let's play on..." "Alright", Gabrielle sighed out. She glanced at her cards and rolled her eyes.

"My cards are just as bad as that actress is", she commented, and in the next moment, Bree surprised everyone by putting down her cards and mumbling

"Excuse me for a moment" before she left the room. The three girls exchanged a look before Lynette rose from her chair wordlessly and followed Bree over into the kitchen. She found the redhead standing at the window, staring out of it with an unreadable expression in her eyes.

"You okay?" Lynette asked slightly worried, making Bree flinch before she turned and looked at her, smiling weakly.

"Yes, thanks..." She sighed and glanced out of the window again while Lynette spoke up.

"Ignore Gabrielle's talking, you know how light-headed she is sometimes." Obviously, the blonde thought that Bree was shaken because of her son being gay; she had no idea what the real reasons were. For a moment, the redhead felt almost tempted to tell her and get the weight off her chest; then, she just sighed and shrugged.

"I guess this whole... thing... with Andrew still bothers me", she smiled, making Lynette nod understandingly.

"Not surprising", she then commented. "Come on, let's go back to the girls, before they look into our cards and cheat on us." Bree just nodded in reply, and the two made their way into the living room, sitting down there again. Soon, the game was fully running, and for now, Bree didn't worry about her affair and how her friends might react to it anymore.


End file.
